


Cruel Respite

by von_gelmini



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (offscreen implied), Episode: s03e12-e13 The Sound of Drums/Last of the Time Lords, Jack dies but what else is new, M/M, The great LJ migration 2k16, Torture, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of kindness can be cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ, July 10, 2010

He held the man’s lifeless body tightly, wrapping the dead arms around him, and waited.

With a pained cry, Jack revived. Mindlessly, his arms pulled someone tightly to him. He buried his face into another man’s chest. Someone was holding him. Holding him gently, tenderly. Not the Master, then. He listened. Two hearts beat beneath his ear.

“Doctor,” he said with a sigh. “Doctor,” he repeated, willing it to be real and not a dream.

“Jack.” The Doctor stroked the other man’s hair. “It’s me, Jack.” He kissed Jack’s head.

Jack dared to open his eyes. He saw the warm brown of the Doctor’s suit jacket. He let himself collapse against it, breathing deeply. “Are we still...?”

“On the _Valiant_ ,” the Doctor finished. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

Jack looked up at the Doctor. He was himself again, not the wizened old man the Master had turned him into. “How?”

The Doctor quirked his eyebrow and shrugged. “Sometimes he likes me like this,” he said dully.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, automatically. “Is he... watching?”

“Probably,” the Doctor said. “Does it matter?” He stretched out on the floor, bringing Jack to lie in his arms.

“No.” Jack shook his head and nestled into the Doctor’s embrace. “Will he let us just be here together?”

“For now,” the Doctor said, stroking Jack’s head again. “I just want to hold you close, Jack. Please?”

“Yes.” Desperation and choked back sobs colored his voice as he clung to him tightly. He looked up, longing blue eyes seeking out soft honey brown depths. Gently, the Doctor kissed him.

They knew it would end. They knew when it did it would be worse than before. They knew he was watching. They knew all this as they clung to each other, taking the moment that they could. Each hating himself for saying it, they both whispered thanks to their Master for letting them have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi on [tumblr](http://von--gelmini.tumblr.com).


End file.
